The Truth Is Not Easy
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Some secrets are easy to accept. While some are not that easy. Ruby leave the U. S, in hopes for a freash new start. Years later, while living in the U. K, she has all she ever wanted. But after reading a letter, she's not only heartbroken, she's forced to choose. What will she choose? Can she even leave her new family behind? Or is she forced to do the unthinkable?


**Hi there readers:**

 **This is my first OUAT and Harry Potter story, so I'm sort of new to OUAT storyline too! Ideas about this are welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title:** The Truth Is Not Easy

 **Author:** Witches Runes

 **Summary:** Some secrets are easy to accept. While some are not that easy. Ruby leaves the U. S, in hopes for a fresh new start. Years later, while living in the U. K, she has all she ever wanted. But after reading a letter, she's not only heartbroken, she's forced to choose. What will she choose? Can she even leave her new family behind? Or is she forced to do the unthinkable?

 **Chapter One:**

I was sitting in my study, when suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, and I called, "Come in!"

In came my husband, Charlie, and he said while handing me a letter, "Dear, this came for you today in the mail."

I took the letter in my hands, on the outside, was my name in fancy writing, however, something tugged at my insides, something felt wrong here, I just pushed the feeling away, not thinking much of it as I opened the envelop to reveal a letter, unfortunately, the letter was what made my blood and body froze, and as I read, I didn't realize just how much time had slipped away from me;

 ** _Ruby,_**

 ** _Do you not care about us? What has happened to you!? Are you suddenly ashamed about your own birth place, that you have now chosen to do the unthinkable!? You have until next week to decide what's holding you back from ever returning back home!_**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Granny_**

 ** _P. S: Emma's disappeared, Ruby_**

My heart sank at the thought of Granny, just as I'd hoped that it wouldn't come back, there it was, but this time, Granny had to write to me, and even after all these years. I'd fled the past for a life outside that world, one where the Evil Queen would never ever find me, I had hoped that the past would stay in the past, but I was wrong to think that it could be forgotten.

No one doesn't know who or where I had came from, all they know is that I had came from Main, which was on the other side of the ocean, in the United States, I had kept my past hidden for so long, that many years later, I now thought little of it.

Knowing that Granny now knows where I live, she wouldn't rest until she knows that I will respond back, claiming that I will return back home. Or so she thought.

Not that I would ever find any means to escape my current life here in London, I would never ever leave, not now that I have a family, a brand new place to call home, and a perfect life here, if any of my new family would ever ask about my hidden past, I'd simply remind them that I was an only child, and that my family had suffered a tragic accident.

They wouldn't know of my story, I'd vow to never ever reveal it to them.

However, that didn't stop the dread that I had felt on the inside, I had promised Emma that I would return, but then as the years went by, I had finally discovered who I am, I had a wonderful family, I was eventually adopted into the Weasley family, through my married with Charlie, as we now live in London England, with our two children, Lilly and James.

Nothine would never ever ruin my perfect world with my family.

I re-read the last line, that's when the sins of my past came back to me, I broke down in tears, this can't be true, but it was still there, in front of me, I quickly grabbed a sheet of parchment, dipped my quill into an ink bottle, and wrote my reply;

 ** _Granny,_**

 ** _I will be there soon... Don't worry about me._**

 ** _Ruby_**

Once I was done with my letter, I quickly sent it off, knowing that she would be waiting, as much as she knew that I would want to return back to the United States, however, I couldn't return just yet, that part I knew, but if Emma was missing, and Granny was pleading for me to return, then that surely meant that something had happened in Storybooke, Main in the U. S.

Something bad.


End file.
